Kyyle and Granny's Relationship
Gryyle (Gr/anny; K/'yyle') is the name of the brother-sister and best friend relationship between the main characters of Kyyle's World, Kyyle and Granny Regis. Their relationship is basically seen in most episodes, and their pairing name is also known as Kranny (K'/yyle; G/'ranny). History Early Life (1998-2003) Kyyle and Granny's relationship started way before the series even started. Right now, the two are at the ages of 12 and 13 respectively. Granny was born before Kyyle (a year to be exact) and when Kyyle was born, she couldn't really talk or interact properly, only be the use of baby talk and antics. As the years went by, they began to speak and acknowledge eachother, and by the age of five (Kyyle) and 6 (Granny), they knew all about each other and what makes eachother tick and started school together. Present Life (2006-present) Nowadays, Kyyle and Granny interact in a quite healthy way, and both show family feelings for eachother. They two will occasionally fight, bicker, tease eachother, boast and sometimes even break eachothers' feelings. A good example of this was in Toilet Humour, when after Kyyle failed to help her get over her fear so many times, Granny shouted at him and said, "DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A WASTE OF LOVE AND SPACE!!!!", which caused Kyyle to feel bad and even cry. She then apologizes and admits that she's just way too scared. Kyyle and Granny, like most siblings, will occasionally fight over petty things like the prizes in the cereal box, the best video game controller, the comfiest pillow or spot on the bed, the largest piece of food (e.g. pizza or cookies or cake), the longest pencil when studying or doing homework, the TV remote, and many other petty stuff that would make an extremely long list. Despite having rivalry with eachother at times, Kyyle and Granny love eachother so much to the point that it can sometimes be a little "cheesy" or "sappy". Kyyle and Granny will occasionally admit their true love and feelings for eachother, and will do stuff like hug. Once, in "Crashed Course", Kyyle nervously agreed to help Granny get ready for her Science Test, whereas she thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After this, Kyyle showed signs of regurgitating, meaning that he loves her but doesn't like kissing or being kissed. Occurences of Kranny Season 1 *In War of the Peckish Granny says that she can't loose Kyyle because he's the only thing she wakes up for. *In It came from the Pool, Granny says to Kyyle, "I love you, man!!!". *In "1/6 of a Kyyle", Kyyle tells Granny he loves her more than he loves himself, whereas Granny says "Dude.", meaning that she finds this statement awkward. *In Game Glitch, Granny was impressed by Kyyle's game skills, and looks at him in a sort of loving and romantic way. *When Ashton called Granny a nerd in The Wager, Kyyle told him to shut up and put his arms around her. Then he told her "Don't bother with that 'jerk-wad'". *In The Extraterrestrials, Granny told Spartica not to call Kyyle an idiot and then said "He's a moron". And after the two laugh, she looks at him leave the house in a loving and romantic way. *In Dream Scope, while the camera showed Kyyle sleeping in his bed, he mumbled the word, "Granny" in a very quite voice. Listen carefully to hear. *In Lust, Kyyle and Granny sing a rap about Sprites. And both laugh at the same time after. They also make a toast to loving Sprite and look at eachother for a while. *In The Debate, Granny says Kyyle looks cute when he sweats. Season 2 *In Power of the Shrink Ray, Granny tells Kyyle she loves him, and then explains suddley that he's annoying. *In Crashed Course, Granny hugs and kisses Kyyle (on the cheek). Fun Facts *Kyyle and Granny's relationship is sibling-based. However, on some occasions, their relationship is somewhat like a crush (e.g. the way they'll look at eachother sometimes). *The have almost everything in common, except that they're considered opposites. *Kyyle mumbled Granny's name in his sleep once. *There have been few times they sleep in the same bed. Granny normally sleeps on the narrow one. *Granny can be a bit over-protective when it comes to Kyyle, because she'll often warn him not to do stuff and always try to make him do the right thing. *Kyyle hates how Granny is taller than him. Category:Relationships